Snake of a Woman
by untamableshipper
Summary: It was just a usual night in the same prison cell, not until the matriarch gets a visit from Kuvira. [Suvira]


**_Author's Note: This is a gift for a friend of mine, LadyNobleSong. She's a great writer! I hope you like it, Wil! Sorry for the writing errors... I wrote this right before sleeping. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra and its characters, sadly._**

* * *

><p>The matriarch slightly fidgeted at the tight grasp of her cell. It has been days after her attempt on Kuvira's assassination failed. Kuvira had locked her up in a dungeon, deep underneath one of the metal petals where the city of Zafou had been founded. She had ordered her so called 'soldiers' to imprison the twins away from Su, leaving the matriarch alone in a cold, unwelcoming cellar- still encased in her own husband's work of a metalbender's cocoon-like hell.<p>

They refused to feed her meals- not having time to offer nutrition to prisoners, but only to citizens living in tiny, unconquered towns that weren't much of use to Kuvira's plan of domination, and also the soldiers they managed to train from the vast land of the conquered. The only thing they provided her was the leftover broth from the guards in charge of her captivity. It was enough to tame her growling stomach and quench her thirst.

Nights, she would pray to the Spirits for her family's safety. She couldn't help but have nightmares of Opal crying out for her as the air bison put space between them.

Her point of breaking down was at its high. _'Is this all… karma?'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>One night after discovering the arrest of her husband and Huan, she finally breaks into sobs. <em>'How dare she...' <em>

She thought about her eldest son.

_She had manipulated him. Molded his brilliant mind as if he was just a part of her collection of evil puppetry._

Her tears had dried off, but her flushed cheeks were still moist. She fidgeted in her prison; her skin had been rubbed raw in her attempts of escape. The heat was sickening, it irritated her. Taking a deep breathe in the damp prison cell, she leaned forward, covering her face with her side-bangs as sweat beaded on her face.

_Click!_

She lifted her head, expecting another guard to pelt her with pitiful insults. But, no, it was _her_. That _snake of a woman_. The metal door opened, shrieking as it went, for the bolts had been enveloped with rust from not having been used for so long.

"I see that you're adapting to your own husband's prison cell. You can thank me later when it'll help you with your intimacy with him." Kuvira spoke, causing Su's flushed cheeks to taint redder. Yet, she didn't speak.

"You should be proud of me, Su. I gave the Earth Empire hope when you, in the other hand, refused. This will be passed down throughout history." The matriarch didn't bother looking back up. She refused to see how a little, innocent girl had grown into a dictator.

" I once was proud." Her voice was monotonous and raspy.

Kuvira's smirk turned slightly into a frown. The cold, hard truth stung not only Kuvira, but Suyin, too. It felt great pushing her buttons, but it also hurt after all the joyful memories they had shared together in the past. It was bittersweet.

"No one can stop me, now, Su. I have the whole Earth Empire within my grasp, and I assure you that I will be willing to go farther," she hissed. "Your faith in my leadership lead me to this. Aren't you proud?"

Su looked up and glared at her. "I didn't expect this from you, Kuvira. I wanted you to take over my rule over the city as soon as I step down. But, this… has gone too far out."

"Are you not proud of my achievements? Instead of the city, I have the whole Earth Empire! People will worship me and long will I reign!"

No reply came from Su. The woman had looked down onto the ground. _I have created a monster._

"Look at me." Kuvira hissed. The matriarch didn't budge, causing the woman to bend down and grip her hair from behind, pulling her head back. "Why am I even asking you? You always told me that I shouldn't let people's opinions weigh me down." And that, she stood back up with her chin held high, looking at the matriarch as she was just a pile of rubbish.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." She gritted her teeth. Her statement was a half-growl, half-whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Armies of every nation are coming for you."

Kuvira chuckled. "Oh, so, your dear older sister is coming? I'm certainly looking forward to that."

"You will step down one day."

"Says the one who's in my captive." She countered.

"Lin and the others will put you down, and Bataar Jr. will finally realize how much of a controlling monster you are."

"Oh," Kuvira mockingly placed her hand on her chest as if she had been hurt. "I've heard from the others that I'm more of a… _savior_."

"You'll never get away with this, Kuvira. Lin will come here. I know it."

"That's a well-put accusation, Su, but anyway…," she traced the woman's jawline, giving Su goosebumps as the white glove teased her skin. She bent over and whispered into her ear, "I would love adding another Beifong to my... collection. Lin would make a good pet here with you," she murmured. "She's even better than that pathetic joke of a prince."

Feeling the other woman's hot breath in her ear, she fidgeted in her cell, cursing in her head.

"I'd love to see both of you in here. We can do many things together." Her last statement was more of a purr than a threat. She looked at Su with a smirk. The captive looked at her, seeing that her pupils had dilated as her eyes widened.

"Anyway, I'd love to talk more with you, but I have a certain speech to announce to the world." Kuvira walked out of the prison without another word, leaving Su in confusion and shock.

* * *

><p>No wonder Bataar Jr. kept pondering as he saw his fiance plastering a strange, smug smile on her face as she stepped onto the podium.<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the dark, misty dungeons, Su kept cursing at herself, furious that her conscience slightly enjoyed their encounter.<p>

_... That snake of woman..._


End file.
